Tala's Tail
by DawnFromTheDark
Summary: Tala's always been protected from the secrets of her people, but in the end there nothing her mother can do to save from the surprisely large Quileute pack. The Black's take her as she comes to terms with what she's became and finds friendship with Jacob.
1. Proluge: Fate

This is my re-write of Twilight. I was a Twilight fan, ow, it hurts just saying it now, because three main reason crushed my love of the vampire and werewolf world. One, the fourth and final book, why, why did she have to have a kid? And more importantly why in hell would Jacob imprint on Renemse, Meyers couldn't have given him Leah or a different character, no, she makes him a pedophile. Two, the movies, hello, hey Meyers did you bother watching your movie to realize that your two leads were the worst choice you could have possibly made. Bella is bipolar, one second she smiling the next crying, Kristen is a monotone her emotion for sad, surprised, happy and angered are all the same, act depressed. Edward a hot, sexy, sweet and conflicted vampire, Robert a gross, unwashed, unattractive, and a troubled teen, see the differences? Lastly, Meyers is now just beating a dead horse she's writing , or at least was writing Midnight Sun, Twilight through Edwards eyes, and her newest book about the very short vampire life of Brie, yes a girl who lived just months now has her own book, way to go Meyers, you really like money don't you? Yes Twilight has forever lowered the standard for teen romances, now I hope you enjoy my version just a little bit better. ^.^

* * *

This fanfic takes place after New Moon

* * *

Through the rain Billy saw a van stop in his yard, it wasn't one he recognized, but the woman that exited from it looked familiar. She ran up to his door, and franticly beat on it.

"Hello?" he swung open the door, seeing her full face memories long since forgotten came flooding back, "Sylvia, w-what are you doing here?"

"Please, you've got to help me," the years had been kind to her, her hair only had a streak or two of silver, her face though worn with age but still shone with youth, she looked nearly the same as when she left the Reservation, "my daughter…something's wrong with her…..I'm not sure but….it's like the old legends our fathers told …I..just please help her."

Billy nodded, she was probably right, her daughter was half Quileute, "Jacob!" he called into the house, his boy hurried over, though it wasn't fair to call him a boy anymore, Jacob now towered over everyone, he's arms were like trees, no Jacob Black was a man, "go help Sylvia..er.. Mrs. Green bring in her daughter-?"

"Tala," she finished before hurrying back to her car, looking past her Billy notice a small figure in the passenger seat appearing to be cringing and twisting in some kind of pain. Jacob silently followed and with great easy he lift the girl out of the van as if she weigh no more than a ragdoll. Tala tried to push him away but the fever had made her weak and her hand barely brushed his chest. Tala was exactly half of her parents, mother's olive-tone skin, her father's wide gray eyes, brown hair that seemed out of place with her dark skin. A perfect mix.

"She'll be okay here, Sylvia, I promise," Billy knew that Tala was safest here, and even though Sylvia looked torn she trusted Billy.

She nodded and turned to leave but not before calling back, "I'll be back in a week to check on her!"

He wished she wouldn't coming back would only make it harder, because Sylvia didn't know it but Tala now could never leave the Reservation.

As she pulled away, a heart broken howl ripped through the night, Sylvia gripped the wheel tighter and felt her own heart breaking too.


	2. Chapter 1: What's Your Story

I woke up with a deep ache inside and no memories of the past hours. The living room I was in was small and oddly familiar, filled with old furniture, a modest TV in the corner and the kitchen on the other side of the door leading outside. Panic flowed through me and I bolted up right wanting to get out of this place, ow, bad idea, my stomach drops and my muscles scream, I guess I'll stay here for a bit. I was sure I looked like hell, my hair was sticking everywhere, some of it was struck on my forehead and the back of my neck, so I had been sweating, that's just great.

"Your awake," the voice made me jump out of my skin, this guy just appeared in the doorway from nowhere. This _very_ attractive_, very _big guy.

"I'm aware of that," I replied, my back pressed hard against the arm of the couch, I took as many inches as I could between me and this stranger. I mean he could kill me with just his little finger and a toothpick, wait he probably just needed the toothpick.

"I don't think you remember me I'm Jacob-"

"Bullshit!" I nearly yelled relaxing, I did know this guy, this place, "you are not little Jacob Black, damn what has Billy been feeding you?"

I pulled my legs up and Jacob joined me on the couch. He smiled sheepishly ,"You remember?"

"Of course that was the best summer! Swimming all day in freezing water and too much rain, and the bonfires at night, hearing all the old Quileute legends. I remember our favorite was that we were descended from wolves," I trailed off as I watched his face fall, "Jacob? What's wrong?"

I couldn't think anything that I said that would cause that kind of reaction from him.

"You'll find out tonight, Tala," Jacob got up, "just please stay here for now."

"Wait Jake, please, whatever I said I'm sorry," I frantically tried to backtrack from whatever went wrong, "please come on, I don't want to be alone."

"I have to go," he answered sharply, this wasn't part of Jacob that I remember, sure it was a long time ago but I liked the old, kind Jacob.

"Where?" my voice was whiny and high-pitched like a child's.

"Just out Tala, get some sleep and I'll be back before you know it," he went for the door, "Billy should be home soon anyway."

I don't have a problem with Billy I swear but Jacob's old man was friendly when he wanted to be and scary as hell when he didn't. Personally I just didn't want to wait to see how he felt about me. So when I watched Jacob disappear into the rain I panicked, I forgot about the hurt and the soreness, I got up and ran after him.

Lord his was fast, by the time I had gotten outside he was already halfway across the yard. I hurried as fast as I could, all the time yelling, "Jake, wait!" He just ignored me.

When I finally caught up he had veered off towards the woods, I thought it was odd. Stranger still is when I looked closer I saw a group of guys just as buff and just as big as Jake. One stood in front seeming to be setting himself aside, like he was the group's leader. He was older than the rest by only a couple of years, I guessed, he was the biggest too. When Jacob and I were finally noticed by the group, another standing directly behind the "leader", stepped around and looked me up and down.

"Is this her?" he said gruffly, no hello or introductions, it was all quite rude.

"Yeah, woke up a couple of minutes ago," Jacob answered, he seemed tensed and guarded. Almost like he was afraid for me, so I stayed close, you know, just in case.

"Good she can come with us," the "leader" guy grunted quietly. My stomach twisted into to knots, they were big guys, I wasn't sure what would happen with all of them in the woods with just one of me.

"Sam, you promised me more time, for her to recover and me to explain," Jacob stepped in front of me, closer to Sam. I was really confused and beginning to get sick of being talked about like I wasn't here, I wish someone would clue me in.

"She looks fine to me," he snorted then he got this commanding sound in his voice, "come on lets go."

The boys stared for awhile, I was really annoyed so I jumped in, "Hey, it's great that you all understand what's going on, you mind telling me?" No answer, thanks guys.

"This one's Violet's problem," Sam grunted, and turned his back on me.

"Who's Violet? What the hell's going on?" I screamed just losing it, but really could you blame me?

"Don't worry, Tala, we'll find her and she can explain everything," Jake took me back inside, where I just about collapsed on the couch.

"If I don't start getting clued in from now on I'm going to have to kill you," I stated plainly lifting my head off the pillow.

He laughed and dialed a number, I dozed during the actually speaking part, only waking up to a knock on the door. I blinked awake as Jacob opened the door, and a girl older than us, older than sixteen, walks in. She was pretty, her jet black hair was pulled back, a few strands hung loose framing her oval face, she was tall, an inch or two shorter than Jacob, she wore a tank top and some very wore cut-off shorts. Her hard hazel eyes cut into me once she spotted me in the corner.

"Really, Sam couldn't have informed me earlier?" she huffed, "I mean I know the internal stuff in more voluntary between my pack and his, but does he think this is a joke?"

"Who's this?" I asked, the room stood in a silence, the girl glared at Jacob, like he failed to do something.

Jacob turned to me, "This is Violet, she the Alpha for the girl's pack…" he trailed off, my mouth hung open, this whole thing sounded crazy.

"Alpha of a pack? You mean like...no there just legends," I tried to swallow, finding my throat had closed. I don't know how many times I was going to panic today but I had defiantly broken some record.

"Yes and yes, welcome to the world of freaks and mutants, you Miss. Tala Green have now joined the ranks of the Quileute werewolves," acidic sarcastic tone rang loud and clear through Violet's voice, like she hated this.

I was in shock, then laughter bubbled up in me, "You're kidding, right? Werewolves don't exist it's just old stories."

"No, it's not," Jacob replied coolly, "Tala this real, I wish wasn't, but swell of vampires have brought us, our kind, back."

"Vampires?" I muttered, this was too much.

The phone rang, no one got up, Billy wheels in from one of the back rooms, goes to the kitchen and picks it up. No one talks as he mumbles into the receiver.

"Yeah Bella this is Billy," he looks over Jacob, whose expression was now dark and guarded, "no he's not here - yeah I'll him you called - okay, bye," he wheeled back through the living room, "don't let me interrupt you, Sue should be here soon anyway."

He rolled out to the front porch, "So you're trying to telling me that the ridiculous stories about things that go bump in the night are true?" I was still trying to rap my head around it.

"Well the one concerning werewolves and vampire at least," Violet shrugged, "we could explain it more but the council is _so_ much better than we would, a meeting has been called, there be a bonfire tonight."

I thought that was it but Violet motioned for me to follow her, dazed I stood up. I regretted it my muscles pulled and I stumbled to the ground, "Oh!" Jacob appeared at my side, I hadn't even heard him move.

"Don't worry," he gingery helped me to my feet, "it's probably just growing pains, as our body shifts to from normal person to this, you get taller, more muscles, stuff like that."

I nodded mutely, I was numb from the events of today. It all just seemed to fry my system, like nothing was surprising now. Violet guided me outside, Jake went to follow the other boys.

"So what's the story between you and Jake?" Violet asked as we walked.

"Story?" I muttered quietly, barely able to focus.

"Please, you two clearly know each other and I haven't seen Jacob so…normal in awhile."

"What happened?" I don't mean to dodge the question, honest, but the question came naturally.

"He got dumped, sort of," her lips pulled back into a half, crooked smile that quickly faded, "this girl who's for some reason head-over-heels for this bloodsucker got dump herself. So she befriends Jacob because, I guess, she likes dragging people down with her. Jake fell for this girl, hard, she learned everything, vampire stuff, werewolf stuff, hell if she asked, Jake would give. Well after all this pain she had gone through losing this leech when he comes back she just leaves Jacobs and runs off with the parasite. Jacob just won't get over her, personally I don't get it, the girl's more trouble than she's worth not to mention really annoying."

I nodded absently, poor Jacob, this girl sounded like a real bitch. "So you want to know my background with Jake?" she gave me a look, you that, of-course-you-idiot one, "it's not that great, my mom would bring me here ever time my parents fought, so a lot. Once we stayed the whole summer, it was nice. We were friends, the end."

Violet chuckled quietly, "Just friends?"

"Yeah," I sighed , Jacob was there in my brightest and darkest hours, he was the perfect friend for my messed up nine-year-old self, that was it.

We came up on a small two-story house, Violet lead up to the porch and tried at the doorknob, it was locked.

"Damn it!" Violet cursed, she went around, when she reappeared she looked even more ticked off, "what the hell, I can't even tell you the last time we had one door locked, now all of 'em are."

I shrugged and tapped on the door, "We could try knocking," she made a face but didn't reply.

The door didn't open but a timid voice called out to us from inside, "W-who's there?"

Violet rubbed her forehead, she seemed a bit annoyed, "Mom it's me, just open the door."

"That can't be, they took my little girl away," Violet's mom sounded faraway and faint, like she was reliving a memory.

"Open the door," Violet repeated through a clench jaw.

The door began to inch slowly open, when it was wide enough we slipped through. I turned to introduce myself only to see her form hurry up the stairs. I just stood there I felt incredibly stupid but what was I suppose to do, much less say.

"Sorry about that," that was the explanation, that was fine with me, "you hungry?"

I was going to say no as we made our way to the kitchen but my stomach made a loud primordial groan, changing my answer for me.

"There's some trout in the fridge," she chuckled.

"Sounds good," I looked around the petite kitchen, the walls were a pale yellow with tan counter tops, it was nice.

Violet handed me the plate, she opened her mouth to say something but the door bell rang. She slipped away to answer it. Staying where I was I eavesdropped on the conversion.

"What are you doing here?" it was clear Violet wasn't happy with the guest.

"What do you think?" the gruff voice replied, shuffling in.

"Just answer the damn question, Sam," there seemed to be bad blood between the two.

"I'm here for the girl-"

"Her name is Tala," the irritation in her tone was growing, as was the chilling force behind them.

"Fine, _Tala_ needs to learn everything now, I don't want to wait for the meeting. Not when we've got a crazed vampire, bent on revenge running circles around us," his voice had fallen so I could barely hear him, "she needs to start training now."

"No we wait, it's not right, we all needed time to come to terms with what we've inherited," I shifted and stood so I could see to two, Violet was leaning against the wall, her eyes level with Sam's, something old and long ago buried between the two of them resurface, "you needed time too."

"That was different."

"You've been hiding behind that lame ass excuse for years," the uncharacteristic kindness towards Sam was gone and Violet looked angry again.

Sam opened his mouth to say what I'm sure was something not so polite but stopped when he caught my in the doorway. This got Violet's attention, following his gaze she too notice my presence.

"Maybe she should decide," he tilted his head towards me.

"I'm not leaving with you," I stiffen, and came into full view, no longer having a reason to hide, "I don't know you."

"You don't really know her either," he had a point.

"But the difference is I trust her."

Violet chuckled, "A girl after my own heart."

She then proceeded to shove him out the door and slam it in his face before he could get a word out.


End file.
